Pequenos grandes problemas
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Durante uma missão Naruto tenta proteger Sasuke de um jutsu, mas ambos acabam atingidos e sofrem as consequencias. Agora, longe de casa e dos amigos, eles tem que unir forças para sobreviver e voltar em segurança, passando por cima de toda competição e rivalidade. Além de todos os perigos que a jornada lhes reserva ainda terão que lutar com algo mais profundo e assustador...
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Pequenos grandes problemas  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **NaruSasu  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, aventura, romance, yaoi, realidade alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: essa vai de presente pro Lukas! Por que ele é um Gryffindor que eu adoro! E ele merece um agradinho, mesmo que esse agradinho seja uma das minhas fics toscas...

* * *

**Pequenos grandes problemas**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Prólogo_

O campo de batalha estava um verdadeiro caos. A missão que, teoricamente, deveria ser ranking C acabou se tornando ranking B. Pego de surpresa pela emboscada o time sete fazia o possível para segurar a barra frente aos outros ninjas, de um nível acima do esperado.

Kakashi enfrentava dois inimigos, conseguindo manter a luta equilibrada e ainda vigiar seus alunos, vendo satisfeito que eles também estavam se virando bem. Sasuke e Naruto tinham evoluído muito.

Talvez o time estivesse mesmo pronto para mudar definitivamente de ranking e começar a pegar missões mais difíceis, para testar limites.

Mas a segurança logo foi rompida.

Em algum momento da batalha algo fugiu ao controle. O time sete cometeu o erro de subestimar o inimigo. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram encurralados por outros ninjas prontos para atacar ao mesmo tempo. Mas o jutsu veio de um ponto adverso, comprovando que havia pelo menos mais um inimigo escondido nos arredores pronto para agir a traição.

A concentração de puro chakra brilhou veloz na direção dos dois jovens. Sasuke teve presença de espírito o bastante para empurrar Sakura para longe, numa tentativa de proteger a garota. Igualmente veloz, Naruto avançou até ficar na frente do amigo. Aquela era a sua própria tentativa de proteger alguém importante. O loiro era impulsivo e agia por instinto. Moveu-se sem sequer pensar, com uma única ordem impulsionando seus passos: _proteja-o_.

Foi tudo muito rápido, acontecendo em uma fração de segundos.

O golpe atingiu os dois rapazes e imediatamente uma grande emanação de energia eclodiu, envolvendo Naruto e Sasuke em uma explosão de luz e arremessando todos, inclusive os adversários contra os quais lutavam, para longe; com violência sem igual.

Depois disso o campo de batalha caiu em um silêncio mortal.

**NaruSasu**

Naruto foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos. Ele sentou-se no meio da relva alta e levou as mãos à cabeça dolorida. Alias, todo o seu corpo estava dolorido, como se tivesse levado uma surra ou usado demais do próprio chakra.

Passou os dedos pela nuca, massageando e girando um pouco o pescoço para aliviar a tensão.

Só então olhou ao redor. Não reconheceu o local: tudo o que via era relva. Mato e folhagens de um matagal fechado.

– Kakashi sensei! – gritou – Sakura chan!

Com esforço ficou em pé e abriu passagem entre a folhagem. Queria encontrar os companheiros da missão, não podia estar sozinho ali!

– Sasuke! – lembrou-se que para proteger o moreno tinha se colocado a frente de um jutsu desconhecido que resultara numa explosão e depois... inconsciência.

Mas que diabos acontecera? Onde estava todo mundo?

Então ouviu um gemido à sua esquerda e se orientou pelo som. Caminhou por entre o mato até descobrir um dos colegas caído no chão, de bruços. Justamente aquele que era responsável por parte da situação, apesar de sem querer.

– Sasuke – Naruto avançou até o companheiro e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele – Sasuke! Tudo bem, maldito? Responde!

E cutucou o outro nas costelas, fazendo-o gemer. Afinal ele também se sentia todo dolorido. Pouco a pouco foi abrindo os olhos negros e sentou-se com algum esforço.

– O que você fez dessa vez, desgraçado? – perguntou devagar, com dificuldade.

A pergunta ofendeu Naruto que praticamente se eriçou todinho.

– Salvei o seu traseiro, maldito! Ingrato!

– Meu traseiro não estava em perigo – Sasuke resmungou – Que lugar é esse? Cadê o Kakashi e a Sakura?

Naruto olhou em volta e só viu mato. E nada mais.

– Não sei, não achei ninguém! – os olhos azuis observaram as cercanias com curiosidade – Mas não devem estar muito longe. Nem aqueles caras que estavam apanhando...

Sasuke não respondeu. Levantou-se recusando a mão que o loiro lhe estendia e tentou não gemer. Silencioso começou a avançar em uma direção qualquer, abrindo passagem com as mãos e sendo seguido por Naruto.

– Dessa vez eu te salvei – sorriu cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Sakura chan vai ver que eu sou _incrível_. Pra onde você tá indo, maldito?

– Cala a boca – Sasuke ordenou de mau modo.

Naruto mostrou a língua para as costas do outro rapaz e lhe fez umas caretas, divertindo-se intimamente com a atitude infantil.

Até que Sasuke parou sem qualquer aviso e puxou uma daquelas folhas do matagal analisando-a com cuidado.

– Ei, isso aqui parece...

Então algo surpreendente aconteceu. O chão tremeu. De leve a princípio, e então mais e mais forte, como pequenos terremotos.

Os garotos se entreolharam. Sasuke abriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, porém as palavras morreram antes de serem sequer pronunciadas. Uma sombra cobriu a ambos e ele viu. Viu e não acreditou.

Era um gigante.

Um _gigante_.

Um ser enorme, gigantesco, cujo corpo esbelto se alongava rumo ao céu. Assustador.

Naruto, igualmente assustado, aproximou-se de Sasuke em duas passadas. Ambos trocaram um olhar, ainda emudecidos, para logo voltar e encarar aquela criatura impressionante que dominava o cenário. O ser deveria ter o que? Centenas de metros de altura...?!

Além disso, possuía cabelos brancos arrepiados e uma espécie de máscara cobrindo-lhe o rosto estranhamente familiar. Pelo menos era o que parecia, já que a altura elevada dificultava a visão.

A compreensão caiu sobre os garotos com uma força esmagadora. Foi tão devastador que Sasuke caiu sentado no chão, um tremor desagradável percorrendo-lhe o corpo, enquanto Naruto esbugalhou os olhos e ofegou.

O gigante era nada mais, nada menos que Kakashi sensei. O matagal era o gramado verde no qual tinham lutado anteriormente e que antes mal lhes chegava ao calcanhar. Agora entendiam o efeito do jutsu que os atingira: tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke tinham diminuído de tamanho, encolhendo até; pelo que parecia, cerca de uns três centímetros. A altura de um dedo polegar.

Aterrorizados, os dois se encararam.

Aquilo sim era uma baita confusão!

Continua...

E assim começa mais uma aventura!


	2. Parte 01 - Estamos por conta própria

**Título: **Pequenos grandes problemas  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **NaruSasu  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, aventura, romance, yaoi, realidade alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: essa vai de presente pro Lukas! Por que ele é um Gryffindor que eu adoro! E ele merece um agradinho, mesmo que esse agradinho seja uma das minhas fics toscas...

* * *

Recadinhos importantes:

1- Não foi betada

2- Atualizarei toda segunda feira (ou vou tentar)

3- Atenção para dois links importantes no decorrer da história! Mas só para os leitores do Nyah. Pra quem acompanha pelo ffnet colocarei os links no meu perfil.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Pequenos grandes problemas**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 01_

_Estamos por conta própria_

A versão gigante de Kakashi pareceu dizer alguma coisa, pois um som grave e arrastado fez Naruto e Sasuke levar as mãos aos ouvidos tentando proteger-se do ruído trovejante. O ouvido pequenino de ambos sequer conseguia distinguir o que o som significava.

Assim que o estrondo se acalmou foi a vez de um som agudo e irritante responder. Logo o chão tremeu mais rápido e com espaços mais breves. Um outro ser gigantesco chegou. Era bem menor que o primeiro, com longas madeixas rosadas esvoaçando contra o céu. Sakura.

A garota gesticulava desesperada, enquanto falava com o ninja mais velho.

O som alto e assustador começou a se esvair nas alturas. Naruto e Sasuke sentiram que podiam desproteger os ouvidos, sem medo que os tímpanos fossem estourados. Depois que se acostumava, não era mais tão terrível.

Naruto foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Levou as mãos aos lábios, fechando-as em forma de concha.

– KAKASHI SENSEEEEEI! – berrou a plenos pulmões.

Sasuke apenas cerrou o sobrolho, surpreso com a atitude.

– Ele não vai nos ouvir, idiota – afirmou arrogante – Estamos do tamanho de insetos.

– Eu ouço quando as cigarras cantam! – o loiro olhou feio para o parceiro, que sequer se levantara do chão e tomara uma atitude – KAKASHI SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! AQUIIIIIIIIIII!

– Tsc – o rapaz finalmente levantou-se ignorando os berros – Pelo nosso tamanho e pela nossa distancia eles vão ouvir exatamente isso: um grilo barulhento. Nós não conseguimos entender o que eles falam, por que o som é muito alto. Eles não vão nos entender, por que o som é muito baixo. Idiota.

Naruto fez um bico.

– Tem uma idéia melhor?

Ao invés de responder, Sasuke fechou os olhos e concentrou o chakra. Naruto compreendeu no mesmo instante o que ele estava fazendo e o imitou. Era uma boa idéia, no fim das contas.

O loiro entreabriu os olhos para ver se funcionara. Kakashi parecia ter mudado a postura e fazia um sinal para que Sakura se calasse. O silêncio foi absoluto. Então o responsável pelo time sete fez algo imprevisível: deu meia volta e começou a correr para longe dali, sendo seguido por Sakura.

A garota, alias, ao dar o primeiro passo projetou o pé bem na direção dos minúsculos companheiros, que seriam esmagados inevitavelmente.

Naruto, agindo como sempre por puro instinto, jogou-se na direção do moreninho e caiu sobre ele, fazendo com que rolassem para o lado, justamente no momento em que o enorme pé da garota pisava sobre onde estavam segundos antes.

O movimento de escape terminou com os dois rapazes esparramados no mato, amassando a grama altíssima, com Naruto por cima de Sasuke. Os dois se encararam ofegantes por um segundo. Uchiha era inteligente e compreendeu imediatamente o que acontecera.

– Salvei você de novo – Naruto expressou o que ia pela mente do companheiro.

– Tsc – Sasuke empurrou o outro de cima de si e ficou em pé. Observou desolado enquanto Kakashi e Sakura desapareciam velozmente seguindo para longe dali.

– Mas por que eles estão indo embora? – Naruto resmungou confuso.

O moreninho pensou um instante. Então arregalou os olhos e ofegou, fazendo Naruto olhar desconfiado para ele.

– Talvez... – Sasuke foi falando pensativo – Kakashi deve ter sentido nosso chakra, mas proporcional ao nosso tamanho. Nós concentramos tudo e mesmo assim foi _fraco._ Talvez fraco a ponto de parecer que estamos longe daqui.

– Como assim, maldito?!

– Já sentiu o chakra de alguém que está longe, idiota?

– Claro que já! Quando alguém está longe e concentra o chakra parece que é um pontinho longe... e... EEEEEEE?! Então eles acham que o nosso chakra estava fraco por que nós na verdade estamos longe?

– Algo assim...

– POR CULPA SUA, MALDITO! – Naruto grudou o outro pela gola da camisa e o sacudiu irritado – ERA MELHOR CONTINUAR GRITANDO!

– Que nem uma garotinha? – Sasuke livrou-se da pegada com raiva – Culpa minha? Não pedi que fizesse nada!

– Ah, claro. E agora estaria encolhido sozinho! Queria só ver...

– Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinho. Nunca precisei de babá.

– Maldito! – Naruto praticamente rosnou a última parte.

O outro não respondeu, rancoroso com as acusações. Que culpa tinha se Uzumaki era uma besta inconseqüente? Não pedira para ele entrar na frente do jutsu em primeiro lugar. Então que fosse se lamentar longe dele.

Naruto cruzou os braços e suspirou mal humorado.

– E agora? Alguma idéia, senhor aluno gênio?

Sasuke olhou torto para o rapaz e não respondeu. Estava tentando pensar nas opções. Havia apenas duas viáveis: ficar ali esperando por ajuda ou tentar voltar para Konoha. Gritar por socorro estava absolutamente fora de questão. Concentrar mais chakra seria desperdício: nada garantia que Kakashi e Sakura sequer conseguiriam sentir. Estavam por conta própria.

– Vamos voltar para Konoha – a afirmação foi dita por Naruto que parecera ler as dúvidas na mente do companheiro – Não tenho saco pra ficar aqui esperando. É melhor tentar chegar em casa.

O moreninho observou bem o outro. O que ele estava propondo era a escolha mais difícil, mais cercada de perigos e dificuldades. E Sasuke sabia que ele não sugeria aquilo pelo desafio. Na verdade Naruto nunca parecia considerar as conseqüências de suas ações. Ele simplesmente agia.

Porém tinha que concordar que ficar parado no mesmo lugar por vai saber quanto tempo era uma saída pouco atraente. Talvez ficassem ali pelo resto da vida esperando um socorro que não viria. Ou menos tempo, se o jutsu fosse revertido. Fato que levantava mais questões: quem lançara o jutsu? Qual era especificamente? Sasuke não se lembrava de ter estudado sobre isso antes. E o pior de tudo: como voltariam ao normal? Talvez o Hokage soubesse tais respostas e, portanto, precisavam voltar.

– Levaremos dias – Sasuke sussurrou – Pra chegar em Konoha.

– Sei disso – Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou. Tinham levado dias para chegar ao local da missão estando no tamanho normal. Tendo quase três centímetros de altura levariam semanas. Talvez meses.

– É uma idéia... – Sasuke começou um tanto rude, mas Naruto riu animado e cortou a reclamação.

– Eu sei: é uma idéia idiota. Mais uma idéia idiota. O que foi, gatinho medroso? Prefere ficar por aqui e esperar ajuda?

Sasuke cerrou os punhos e sua resposta veio em forma de ação. Ele virou-se em direção a sudoeste, rumo que sabia ficar Konoha, mostrando que não tinha medo da longa jornada que enfrentariam para voltar para casa.

Naruto sorriu cheio de dentes e coçou o topo do nariz e, sem nada dizer, se pôs a seguir o companheiro. Sempre ficava feliz ao tirar essas reações de Sasuke, só não sabia direito o porquê.

Talvez essa aventura o ajudasse a descobrir, não?

* * *

Continua...

Então! Você que chegou tem curiosidade de ir ao meu perfil abrir os links? Tive a honra de apresentar Narutinho e Sasukinho! Eles ajudarão a contar essa aventura!

Tentarei colocar pelo menos dois links com duas fotos diversas nos capítulos. Além disso, estarão disponíveis no meu face! Foi tão divertido fazer essas fotos! Espero que tenham se divertido com as fotos tanto quanto eu!

Tenho que admitir que foi uma aventura. Moro numa cidade do interior e fui as ruas para tirar as fotos, na faculdade e no trampo também. Chamou atenção, isso eu garanto!

Enfim... obrigada pelo apoio! Vejo vocês segunda-feira que vem!

Até a próxima e boa semana.

Ah! Eu sempre escolho um "alvo" nas minhas fics, para fazê-lo sofrer. Sofrer muito. E a vítima dessa história já foi escolhida! BUHAUHAUAHAUAHAUA No próximo capítulo a porra fica séria! Ò.ó Me aguardem!


	3. Parte 02 - Primeiro perigo

**Título: **Pequenos grandes problemas  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **NaruSasu  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, aventura, romance, yaoi, realidade alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: essa vai de presente pro Lukas! Por que ele é um Gryffindor que eu adoro! E ele merece um agradinho, mesmo que esse agradinho seja uma das minhas fics toscas...

* * *

**Pequenos grandes problemas**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 02_

_Primeiro perigo_

Estavam andando a certo tempo e nada da paisagem mudar. Continuavam cercados por mato alto, que nada mais era que as folhas de grama que antes chegava a altura das canelas e agora quase lhes cobria a cabeça.

Sasuke ia na frente, abrindo caminho com as mãos e Naruto o seguia de perto, com os dedos cruzados atrás da nuca. O loiro observava tudo com atenção e curiosidade. Era incrível como o tamanho mudava a perspectiva das coisas: grãos de terra pareciam pedras, formigas tinham a altura de cães Chiuaua. Uma linda borboleta esvoaçara perto dali, e as asas azuis pareciam maiores que ele e Sasuke. Até pensou em chamar o companheiro e lhe mostrar a borboleta, porém mudou de idéia. Ele marchava com um mau humor impressionante. O silêncio perdurava a certo tempo e Naruto não queria ser razão de mais um chilique.

Ele tentou ficar quieto, por todo o caminho até Konoha, e é claro que não conseguiu.

– Ne, Sasuke... e se a gente laçasse uma borboleta e fosse voando pra casa?

– Somos muito pesados – o moreninho respondeu seco.

– E se a gente achasse um cachorro por aqui e...

– Um cachorro? – Uchiha virou a cabeça de lado apenas para olhar torto na direção do outro – Por aqui? Idiota.

– Pelo menos eu to dando idéias!

– Idéias? Pra mim são como piadas. Sem graça nenhuma – e prosseguiu abrindo caminho com as mãos. A grama parecia não ter fim!

Naruto cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Já seria um longo percurso. Com um mal humorado ao seu lado seria mais longo ainda.

– Preferia que fosse a Sakura chan ao invés de você...

A frase teve o poder de fazer Sasuke parar de avançar e virar-se para o outro rapaz. Os olhos negros pareciam ainda mais frios do que nunca.

– Não pedi para entrar na frente do jutsu! Fez essa idiotice por que quis. Por que não cala a boca e apenas continua andando?

Os dois se encararam brevemente. Outra vez Naruto sentiu a incompreensível satisfação por provocar o rival e arrancar-lhe alguma reação.

O moreninho não compreendeu o ar feliz de Uzumaki e fez uma careta. Desistiu de gastar saliva e voltou-se para continuar abrindo caminho, mas assim que segurou em uma das folhas de grama e a puxou para afastá-la, acabou cortando a palma da mão.

– Droga... – gemeu baixo.

– O que foi...? – em menos de dois segundos Naruto já estava sobre o outro, segurando a mão do rapaz e tentando avaliar o estrago.

– Nada – Sasuke puxou a mão querendo soltar-se, mas o loiro não o libertou, então ficou quieto esperando que a análise terminasse.

– Sorte que não parece profundo – Naruto balançou a cabeça – Não temos remédio nem nada...

Enquanto falava puxou uma ponta da blusa de baixo e rasgou um pedaço. Pretendia improvisar uma faixa com ela e proteger minimamente o machucado do outro. Ao perceber a intenção Uchiha até pensou em protestar, mas Naruto não deu a menor chance.

– Cale a boca, maldito. Se eu não enrolar isso vou ter que ir na frente abrindo caminho. Sabia que as damas é que devem ir na frente...? – e riu da gracinha.

Sasuke apenas estreitou os olhos e assistiu enquanto Naruto enrolava o tecido em sua mão, devagar o bastante para não causar dor, porém apertado o suficiente para ajudar a estancar o sangramento.

– Vamos descansar um pouco. Faz horas que a gente está andando – o loiro pediu ao dar dois nós que manteriam o curativo no lugar.

– Tudo bem – Sasuke concordou.

Então o loiro deixou-se tombar para trás, confiando que a grama alta era fofa o bastante para amaciar a queda. E foi. Ele sentiu quase como se caísse em um colchão oferecido pela natureza.

Uchiha foi menos empolgado. Apenas sentou-se ao lado do companheiro e discretamente observou o trabalho que Naruto fizera em sua mão. Até que ficara bem feito, dentro do possível. O tecido branco começava a se encharcar com sangue, mas não muito. Talvez estivesse parando de sangrar.

– Né... o céu parece tão longe! – Naruto exclamou – Quer dizer, normalmente já parece alto, mas agora parece mais ainda.

Sasuke ergueu o rosto e observou o longínquo céu azul. Realmente parecia infinitamente mais alto. Isso o fazia lembrar que pareciam insetos na grama, abandonados em um campo com o tamanho do infinito, onde uma simples graminha era afiada como uma kunai e tão perigosa quanto.

– Eu não culpo você, maldito – Naruto falou com os olhos presos no céu que tinha quase o mesmo tom dos seus olhos – Por isso que aconteceu.

O moreninho tentou sondar a expressão do parceiro, mas era difícil, pois daquele ângulo podia olhar apenas para o seu perfil.

– Não pedi que fizesse nada – rebateu marrento.

– Eu sei disso. Só to falando pra você desencanar, eu sei que vai ficar com isso dando voltas nesse cérebro oco – Naruto afirmou rindo.

– Falou o cérebro oco número um de Konoha! – o rapaz rebateu ofendido.

– Você conhece esse jutsu que nos atingiu?

– Não.

A resposta seca deixou o assunto morrer. Naruto respirou fundo e virou-se deitando de lado e de costas para Sasuke. O loiro sentia sede, mas não ia reclamar. Intuía que seu parceiro sentia o mesmo.

Eles não tinham provisão alguma, fosse de água ou comida. E não havia indicio de que encontrariam algo brevemente, o que era preocupante. Andavam por horas, o sol alto no céu indicava que faltava muito para o anoitecer e eles sequer tinham saído do campo gramado!

Bem que as coisas podiam ser mais simples para variar um pouco...

– Descansou o bastante? – Sasuke perguntou num tom apático.

Naruto pensou em rebater que não era o único cansado por ali, mas desistiu. Se Uchiha queria bancar o durão, então que fosse. Não permitiria que parassem nem por um segundo até o por do sol! Ou não se chamaria Uzumaki Naruto.

– Quando quiser, maldito – sorriu maldoso com o seu plano secreto.

– Tsc – foi tudo o que Sasuke brindou ao loiro, antes de erguer-se e voltar a andar, afastando as folhas de grama com muito mais cuidado.

Naruto imitou o gesto de levantar-se e seguiu o rapaz, aproveitando o caminho que Sasuke abria para eles. Até pensou em se oferecer para tomar-lhe o lugar, tanto pela mão ferida quanto pelo cansaço, no entanto sabia que a boa vontade seria refutada. O moreninho não o deixaria determinar o caminho jamais!

– Idiota... – resmungou baixinho.

Sasuke ouviu a ofensa, mas ignorou. Tinha muito mais com que o se preocupar do que com um dobe desmiolado. Estava tão concentrado em ignorar o ninja que lhe seguia que por pouco, por muito pouco, não percebeu o abismo que se abria a sua frente, bem onde existia uma pausa no gramado.

Parou no segundo exato antes de dar um passo que poderia ser fatal: os olhos negros observaram o que antes seria um barranquinho que podia pular facilmente ou, no máximo, faria alguém desatento tropeçar, agora se assemelhava a um penhasco gigantesco.

Sorte. Muita sorte ter brecado.

Naruto, que vinha resmungando logo atrás, não percebeu que seu companheiro de aventura parara subitamente. Na distração pouco característica de um ninja do seu nível, trombou contra as costas de Sasuke.

– Ei, maldi... – a reclamação do loiro morreu em seus lábios ao assistir Uchiha lutando em vão para manter o equilibro e, para o terror de ambos, tombar para frente, em direção ao barranco que nem notara ter surgido – SASUKEEEEEE!

Uzumaki esticou a mão para segurar o amigo. Seus dedos roçaram o tecido da blusa azul, mas não conseguiram segurá-lo.

Então o pior aconteceu.

Continua...


	4. Parte 03 - Dor

**Título: **Pequenos grandes problemas  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **NaruSasu  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, aventura, romance, yaoi, realidade alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: essa vai de presente pro Lukas! Por que ele é um Gryffindor que eu adoro! E ele merece um agradinho, mesmo que esse agradinho seja uma das minhas fics toscas...

* * *

**Pequenos grandes problemas**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 03_

_Dor_

– SASUKEEEEEE!

Os reflexos extremamente bem treinados de Uchiha ajudaram no movimento defensivo e, por um breve instante, tudo pareceu que ia ficar bem quando Sasuke travou o pé numa saliência. Porém não era um barranco de verdade, era apenas uma depressão no solo, por isso as "paredes" formadas por pedriscos amontoados não suportaram o peso do pequenino e rolaram ribanceira abaixo, assim como não era uma árvore ou outra superfície em que pudesse aderir com o chakra. Sem esperar a complicação, Sasuke deslizou sem equilíbrio e caiu de lado no chão. Sentiu uma dor tão forte que perdeu a noção das coisas ao seu redor e somente se deixou rolar o resto da descida.

Naruto assistiu a cena horrorizado. Perdeu preciosos segundos preso, pela surpresa, mas se recuperou e jogou-se pelo barranco abaixo. Percebera a constituição do declive e aproveitou-se disso a seu favor: usou os pés como pranchas e deslizou junto com os pedriscos, levantando nuvens de poeira avermelhada.

– SASUKE! – gritou ao ver o moreninho terminar a queda embolado com pedras de diversos tamanhos e ficar muito quieto, caído de barriga para baixo.

Aproximou-se apressado e tratou de abaixar-se querendo ver a extensão do estrago. Sabia que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Uchiha era durão, não se abateria facilmente.

Colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz, Naruto o ajudou a se virar, todavia o movimento rápido arrancou-lhe um grito cheio de dor, que arrepiou cada pelinho do corpo do loiro.

Assim que o virou por completo os olhos azuis arregalaram-se. Naruto compreendeu imediatamente o que causava dor no companheiro, assistindo enquanto Uchiha amparava o braço esquerdo com o direito.

– Meu braço... – a voz de Sasuke soou rouca e ele ofegou incapaz de continuar a frase.

– Está... quebrado... – Naruto sussurrou. Os olhos foram do braço machucado, onde o osso fraturado deformava o corpo do moreninho, parecendo querer rasgar a pele, para o rosto de uma lividez de morte. A fronte permeada de suor traia a dor que Sasuke sentia.

– Droga... – praguejou fechando os olhos com força.

– Sasuke...

– Precisa achar uma tala, idiota. E... raízes – engoliu saliva com dificuldade. A dor fazia sua mente oscilar – Ou... algo para prender.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça. Levantou-se e observou ao redor. O gramado terminava subitamente naquela depressão, que para os pequeninos se assemelhava a um penhasco; mas continuava alguns metros a frente. A raiz da grama era maleável o suficiente para servir como corda e forte o bastante para prender a tala com eficiência. Era tão forte que Naruto teve dificuldade para arrancar algumas da terra. Quando conseguiu duas ou três de bom tamanho passou a procurar algum gravetinho que servisse de tala. Havia pressa e desespero em suas ações.

Sasuke permanecia alheio aos atos do loiro. Sua mente estava concentrada em lidar com a dor que sentia. Já se ferira em batalha, várias vezes. Algumas lutas o levaram mais próximo a morte do que muitos jamais estariam. Mas a dor de fraturar um osso, sentir o exato instante em que ele se quebra e perfura a carne abrindo um caminho entre os músculos e o sangue, a ponto de quase rasgar a pele, era algo que nunca sentira antes. Era... excruciante.

Gotas de suor gelado juntavam na testa e ao redor das têmporas. A pele naturalmente pálida estava quase fantasmagórica tamanha a lividez que o assolava. Por que a coisa ainda ia se complicar um pouquinho... e Sasuke sabia que o pior apenas estava por vir.

– Aqui, maldito! – Naruto voltou com dois pequenos gravetos, que se estivessem em seu tamanho real nem notariam no chão, e pedaços de raiz da grama viçosa que crescia nas cercanias – Vou enrolar com cuidado e...

– Não! – Sasuke exclamou antes de engolir em seco.

A negativa enfática surpreendeu Naruto. O rapaz voltou os olhos azuis incrédulos para o rosto do companheiro, notando a angústia e a dor como pontos principais na expressão geralmente indiferente.

– Mas... mas...

– Não lembra... das aulas, maldito? – o tom quase desesperado fez o coração de Naruto disparar – Você... tem que colocar... o osso no lugar.

O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios. As palavras trôpegas ficaram dando voltas em sua mente até que a real compreensão de seu significado caiu fulminante sobre ele.

– EEEE?! – Uzumaki berrou. Como assim teria que colocar o osso no lugar?!

– Naruto... – o moreninho balançou a cabeça. Não tinham outra opção: se não voltassem o osso no lugar, a cicatrização aconteceria do jeito errado. Além disso, havia o risco de perfurar uma veia ou artéria, isso se já não tivesse ocorrido. Sasuke sabia que não conseguiria completar aquilo sozinho. O loiro precisaria fazer com as próprias mãos.

Foi a vez de Uzumaki engolir em seco. Ele observou o braço ferido. Deveria estar doendo muito, mas o que faria causaria uma dor infinitamente maior.

– Está bem – apesar de tudo sabia que Sasuke estava certo: o osso tinha que ser recolocado para que a fratura se curasse por inteiro e da maneira certa – Mas vai doer um bocado, Sasuke.

O moreninho meneou a cabeça.

– Me dá um pedaço disso – apontou a improvisada tala com a cabeça. Naruto compreendeu o pedido. Partiu uma ponta do graveto e estendeu para o rapaz que o mordeu e prendeu firmemente entre os dentes.

Naruto sentiu o coração disparar. Deixou as coisas que trouxera no chão e aproximou-se do companheiro de aventura. O fitou por breves segundos, olhos negros como a noite presos pelos azuis celestiais.

– No "três", tá bom? – o loiro ajeitou-se ao lado de Sasuke de modo a ter a melhor posição para fazer aquilo. Uchiha concordou com um aceno.

Então Naruto concentrou-se no braço machucado. Aproximou as mãos sem tocar na pele branca. Nunca fizera algo semelhante na vida, porém isso não o livrava da necessidade de fazer bem feito e em um único gesto. Já doeria muito, imagina se errasse? Erros não podiam ser tolerados.

– Um... dois... – começou a contagem baixinho. Hesitou brevemente antes do último número – Três!

Ainda pronunciando a palavrinha Naruto usou as duas mãos para tocar o braço fraturado e empurrar o osso rumo a posição correta, para que a cura fosse perfeita. O rapaz sentiu o osso movendo-se para baixo com certa resistência, mas forçou sem piedade. Precisava fazer do jeito certo.

Sasuke sentiu uma dor tão grande que seus olhos embaçaram e ele quase perdeu a consciência. Sequer percebeu que acabara mordendo o graveto com tanta força que o partiu em duas partes e feriu os lábios. Mesmo quando tudo acabou, apenas o que restou foi a dor.

Naruto afastou as mãos ao sentir que o osso estava onde deveria estar. Foi bem a tempo de ver Sasuke pender para o seu lado, como se fosse cair e o ampará-lo em seus braços.

– Terminou – sussurrou querendo acalmar o corpo que tremia junto ao seu. O moreninho parecia transtornado e com a consciência alterada, incapaz de registrar o que o parceiro lhe dizia – Terminou, maldito...

Naruto o abraçou com cuidado, querendo que a dor passasse logo e o moreninho parasse de sofrer. Naquela posição não podia ver as lágrimas que embaçavam os olhos negros e deslizavam pelo rosto pálido indo de encontro ao sangue nascido dos lábios feridos. Uchiha normalmente não chorava, e aquele não era um choro normal. Era apenas como se a dor tivesse encontrado uma forma subjetiva de escapar daquele corpo ferido, e vertesse em lágrimas. Sasuke sequer se dava conta delas.

– Sinto muito... – Naruto voltou a sussurrar. Sabia que não acabara ainda: precisava colocar as talas e enrolar o braço, dar continuidade ao rústico curativo. E ainda doeria um bocado – Sinto muito, maldito!

E Sasuke já não era o único chorando...

Continua...

* * *

Olá!

Pontualmente como sempre! Acho que meu estilo assustou um pouco, hum? O fandom está acostumado com romances colegiais e eu postei algo totalmente nada a ver. Agora é tarde pra mudar isso, mas a intenção de desenvolver algo original era boa...

Até semana que vem.


	5. Parte 04 - Uma breve pausa

**Título: **Pequenos grandes problemas  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Naruto  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **NaruSasu  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **comédia, aventura, romance, yaoi, realidade alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto é um manga que foi adaptado e virou anime. Ou seja, não me pertence. Se pertencesse a classificação seria +18 e o gênero seria lemon... E eu seria linda, rica e conhecida no mundo todo. Okay, talvez não tão linda assim...

* * *

**Importante**: essa vai de presente pro Lukas! Por que ele é um Gryffindor que eu adoro! E ele merece um agradinho, mesmo que esse agradinho seja uma das minhas fics toscas...

* * *

**Pequenos grandes problemas**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Parte 04_

_Uma breve pausa_

Naruto girou o pescoço dolorido de um lado para o outro e massageou a nuca. Os olhos azuis desviaram-se em direção ao companheiro de desventuras. Sasuke parecia melhor agora, mas a aparência ainda era péssima. Ele estava meio sentado, meio deitado no barranco, respirando pesado e com os olhos fechados.

O braço esquerdo estava devidamente protegido com dois gravetos servindo de tala, enrolados com uma parte de raiz, enquanto um bocado maior passava pelo braço e pelo pescoço do rapaz, mantendo a fratura imóvel.

A expressão indiferente voltara a face pálida, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas espasmos quase imperceptíveis faziam seu corpo tremer, provando que a dor ainda não fora embora por completo.

O loiro pouco sabia sobre medicina, afinal essa chatice de primeiros socorros não era uma das suas aulas favoritas. Desse mínimo que conhecia, lembrava-se que o braço do companheiro começaria a latejar, enquanto o corpo trabalhava para conter prováveis infecções.

Ao lembrar-se disso, Naruto que estava sentado ao lado do parceiro, estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a testa. Estava levemente febril, nada que assustasse, pois a reação era esperada de um corpo ao sofrer o trauma. Se estivessem em um hospital Sasuke teria recebido os medicamentos certos e ter o braço imobilizado da maneira correta.

Mas nas atuais condições era o melhor que podia oferecer.

– Maldição... – o loiro praguejou. O sol já não ia tão alto no céu, indicando que em breve a noite cairia, talvez a temperatura amainasse um pouco. O ideal era aproveitar cada minuto de claridade para continuar caminhando mais e ganhar terreno...

Exigir isso de Sasuke seria desumano. Precisava esperar pelo menos que a dor no braço abrandasse antes de fazer o rapaz andar debaixo do sol quente. Sem esquecer que não detectava o menor sinal de pelo menos água por perto.

Nesse momento a barriga de Naruto roncou alto, fazendo Sasuke rir baixinho, ainda com os olhos fechados.

– O que é engraçado, maldito?! – o loiro explodiu.

– Eu to com fome também... – revelou simplista. Os lábios arderam um pouco, só agora dando-lhe consciência de que os ferira.

Isso desarmou o loiro e afastou a irritação para longe. Naruto abraçou as pernas e descansou o queixo sobre os joelhos.

– Não podemos comer grama.

– Aposto que você tentou!

Naruto fez um bico e não respondeu. Qual o problema de tentar comer grama? Estava desesperado de fome! Não comiam nada desde o dia anterior... e a grama parecia tão verdinha e apetitosa... mas tinha um gosto horrível!

– Tomara que engasgue com essa língua, maldito.

Sasuke não respondeu, porém o sorriso continuava delineando os lábios muito levemente. O loiro o observava de canto de olho, estranhando-lhe a expressão. Pelo menos ele parecia melhor.

– Quer sondar por aí? – Uchiha indagou – Ver se acha algo útil pra gente comer?

– Não.

– Tsc.

Naruto ignorou a exclamação descontente. Nem lhe passava pela cabeça deixar o companheiro sozinho e praticamente indefeso por ali. Estar do tamanho de um inseto já era preocupante, mas um inseto com a "patinha" quebrada pouco podia fazer para se defender caso algum perigo surgisse. Mesmo que se tratasse do aluno número um da turma.

– Precisamos de água também – o loiro comentou observando o céu que não podia estar mais límpido e azulado, com tons avermelhados surgindo junto com o poente. Nem uma nuvenzinha dava a indicação de que fosse chover. Uma garoinha seria mais que bem vinda.

– Pelo que me lembro da geografia desse lugar estamos longe de qualquer lago ou nascente – e terminou a frase com um suspiro.

O loiro nada disse. De alguma forma sentia que seu companheiro de aventura estava um tanto mais... qual seria a palavra para descrever? Suave, talvez? Menos na defensiva, quem sabe? Naruto não sabia explicar, mas sentia que algo parecia diferente. Talvez a dor tivesse deixado Sasuke de miolo mole, vai saber!

Em silêncio levantou-se e foi em direção à grama. Pegou a kunai e começou a cortar folhas do gramado o mais próximo da raiz que conseguiu. Quando tinha retirado uma boa quantidade a recolheu e foi em direção a Sasuke. Jogou o mato no chão ao lado do moreninho e ajeitou a grama de modo a formar um colchão improvisado.

– Ei, maldito, vem pra cá. Já que a gente vai passar a noite por aqui é melhor deixar confortável.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e observou o que Naruto tinha arrumado. A expressão foi puro desdém.

– Tsc. Por que passar a noite aqui? Está cansado, idiota?

Uzumaki arrepiou-se todinho. Cerrou os punhos e só a um custo ferrenho de auto controle conseguiu não ir até o outro e acertar-lhe um tapa bem dado na nuca. Maldito ingrato!

– Cala essa boca e vem pra cá logo! Antes que eu te pegue e jogue aqui!

O ferido ergueu as sobrancelhas e parecia pronto a provocar ainda mais. Todavia mudou de idéia e usou o braço direito para se levantar do chão e foi sentar-se sobre o colchão de grama improvisado. Até que não tinha ficado ruim, mas preferia quebrar o outro braço a admitir aquilo. Ou talvez não, já que fraturar algo era uma dor desgraçada, no fim das contas.

– É... nada mal para um idiota.

Por pouco... por muito pouco Naruto não cedeu a tentação de encaixar um tabefe na nuca daquele arrogante! O que seria um tapinha pra quem estava arrebentado mesmo? E Sasuke nem poderia revidar, com um braço a menos...

Remoendo esses pensamentos vingativos apenas se deixou cair ao lado do moreninho e deslizou para trás, deitando-se de costas na grama e cruzando as mãos embaixo da cabeça, improvisando um travesseiro.

– Sabe o que eu adoraria comer agora... ?

– Lamen.

A resposta veio sem hesitar um segundo e deixou Naruto emburrado.

– Eu ia dizer "cupcake", maldito. Não pense que sabe tudo!

A frase mal educada fez o olho direito de Sasuke tremer e Naruto percebeu que conseguira irritar o outro igualmente. Tirara mais uma reação do rival!

Isso lhe deu alegria tal, que ele riu alto.

– Mentira! Era lamen mesmo! Eu quero um LAMENNNN!

Acabou ganhando um chutinho irritado na canela, fato que não fez sua diversão diminuir ou a risada parar.

– Se vai ficar falando de comida na minha orelha é melhor sumir daqui! Idiota!

Naruto riu baixinho, sentindo-se vingado. Observou a face do outro em silêncio por alguns segundos. Notou as gotinhas de suor juntando bem ao redor da fronte. Ele ainda devia estar sentindo dores no braço. Se tivessem pelo menos um remédio para aliviar aquela sensação. Infelizmente não tinham nada que ajudasse.

Não querendo se abater pelo desanimo Naruto levantou-se e voltou ao ponto em que a grama recomeçava. Cortou mais uma braçada de grama, observado por um par de olhos negros e curiosos. Algum tempo depois voltou com o fruto de seu trabalho nos braços. Parou em frente a Sasuke e fez um gesto de cabeça.

– Deita aí, maldito.

– Por que? – Sasuke estranhou a ordem.

– Por que está anoitecendo e vai esfriar. Sempre cai uma geada nesse lugar.

– Tsc.

– Facilita aí! Se você piorar eu é que vou ter que te carregar nas costas.

– Eu não vou piorar! – Sasuke respondeu de mau modo – E eu não...

– "Pedi que fizesse nada"... – Naruto cortou a frase adivinhando o que o moreninho diria – To cansado de ouvir isso. Agora deita logo nessa droga, por que eu to com fome, com sede e tão cansado quanto você. Pará de fazer doce, que se você fizer isso logo eu vou poder dormir logo também!

A expressão de Sasuke se fechou enquanto ele cerrava o punho bom. Por breves segundos pareceu disposto a ir contra as instruções do companheiro, mas desistiu. Deitou-se de costas com cuidado, por que o menor movimento fazia o braço esquerdo doer e fechou os olhos.

– Faça o que quiser! Pouco me importa.

Naruto não respondeu. Usou a grama cortada para cobrir o moreninho. Pelo menos assim o rapaz não sentira frio. Tratou de deitar-se ao lado dele e respirar fundo. A noite não caira por completo, mas dissera uma verdade: ambos estavam exaustos. Tanto física quanto mentalmente.

Talvez por isso Uchiha tivesse se rendido ao sono tão facilmente, pois logo Naruto ouviu o ressonar tranqüilo do outro. Aproveitou-se disso para mover-se devagar e tocar-lhe a testa. A febre tinha quase desaparecido por completo.

Mais aliviado ajeitou-se embaixo da grama outra vez. No entanto, apesar de reclamar do cansaço, não conseguiu fechar os olhos. Sequer cochilar.

Tinha medo de adormecer e algo acontecer a eles.

Ou melhor: algo acontecer a Sasuke.

Continua...

* * *

Capitulo novo! Esse era o último da reserva que eu tinha. Vou tentar digitar o novo até segunda, mas não garanto xD

Até mais!


End file.
